


Let Me Save Her

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, If She Be Worthy, Jane becomes Thor, Mild Peril, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: How Jane became the Mighty Thor #345(or The Author Will Not Stop Writing These So Buckle Up Kids)





	Let Me Save Her

Jane looked up as the world seem dark, loud from the ringing in her ears and streaked with blood. The cave in had felt like the end of the world and it might as well have been.

'Darcy!' She croaked, her voice too weak to shout 'Darcy!'

She was lying on her front, her legs refusing to move and she could see her just a little way from her... limp and immobile. She was visible from the shoulders up, her hair sticky and her glasses lying shattered mere inches from her face.

' _No!'_

Desperate, she pulled herself away on her elbows, but something held her in place. Only now did the pain begin to make itself known- all encompassing all at once. It shot up from her left leg, which was trapped beneath rocks that had now pinned her like an ant. She gasped and cursed as the world began to swim with shock.

'Darcy!' She tried again, but she still wasn't moving. She sobbed into the space between them, which couldn't be more than five feet, but might as well be miles. The space smelled metallic and dusty.

_She didn't need to be here, she shouldn't have had to be here_ , she almost heard herself say  _you did this. She's dead because of you._

'Don't know that,' she growled, against the rest of the world 'I just... need to get to her.'

She tried, futilely, to move forward and almost screamed as something rattled in her broken leg. God, how bad was it?

Jane stopped, her breath caught in her chest, as she heard something large, rumbling and worryingly close, start to growl. The cave in. It wasn't an accident. Someone- some _thing_ was here. 

_Just... let me hold her hand_ , she thought,  _I don't want her to be alone..._

At first, she thought it was a trick of the light or some sign of pain or head trauma or shock... but there was something close by. It crackled. A stick- no, it poked out from the rock piles. She recognised it instantly. It was something. A vain hope, but given her situation... everything was a vain hope. Down the passage, she heard the thing growl again. It seemed to fill the cave and it was definitely getting closer now. 

'C'mon,' she whispered to the handle 'I know you're in there... help me.'

She reached out, her fingers white and bloodless towards it. It was  _just_ out of reach and she couldn't move any closer. But... if this worked, she wouldn't have to.

'I don't care about my life,' she whispered, angrily 'I don't care... just let... let me save her. Take what you need. Just... let me...'

No matter how many times she asked Thor, he was never able to tell her how it worked in terms she could accept. 'It's just magic' would always be the fall back position and it had driven her nuts. There had to be a mind- an algorithm maybe- to decide who was 'worthy'. Maybe it'd never include her, she'd never asked it to, but dammit she was curious!

Now? Just desperate.

She looked up in time to see the thing- the Mangog- begin to turn down towards them. It was huge, well over thirty feet tall, with a humanoid like musculature, but cloven hands and feet, along with features more akin to a Greek monster- a mouth full of bullish teeth, flaming eyes and horns... and it turned its face towards them. If there was a reason for it to kill them, it hardly mattered- it probably just felt like it. It was angry, no, it was  _made_ of angry. It knew nothing except rage and... it was baring down on them.

Darcy was either already dead or unconscious, a small mercy, but... she would see it. Feel it all.

_Maybe that's what I deserve?_

'Let me... let me save her... please...' she whispered to the hammer, still reaching. If she was going to die, then at least she could say she had  _tried-_

The Mangog charged, shaking the ground as it did.

In the moment, Jane was sure that... she was already dead. Maybe? The world had gone white at any rate. She must be... except... something weighted her hands. She looked down.

Mjolnir. The handle in her fist. The rest crackling and thrumming with power.

'Oh.'

She felt her bones knit together, the rocks become light and could be easily lifted and tossed aside. She felt strength that she had never known begin to spread to her limbs, her body and it let her kick herself free of the debris and stand up. As she did, she saw the Mangog had been thrown back, but he was quickly getting to his feet again. She had felt the white light- maybe it gave off some sort of sonic boom type thing when she had grabbed it. It gave her an advantage and she did the first thing that came to mind.

She threw the hammer. It clanged as it hit the creature full in the chest, sending him back again as she ran. She was fast now, so fast she barely noticed she had moved at all. She leapt up and onto its chest, calling the hammer back and bringing it down into its face. It roared in pain. She did it again, before, over the noise, she heard someone whimper her name.

'Darcy!' She remembered, turning back, the creature temporarily distracted as she dropped the hammer on its chest. She made it to Darcy's side and shoved the rocks out of the way. She was alive, but barely, her face white and blood still pouring from an unseen wound.

'Rest easy,' Jane said, in a voice she didn't recognise 'I will take you to safety.'

'Whu?' Darcy managed 'Jane?'

'I'll explain soon good Lady Darcy,' Jane continued, to her surprise 'but now we must away!'

She called the hammer, unpinning the Mangog and clasping it by the strap that allowed her to spin Mjolnir. She looked up- the Mangog's rage had cleared a path above them. She would get Darcy to safety, then... then return. 

To kick its ass.


End file.
